Romeo y Julieta
by Dianli
Summary: Emil proviene de una familia adinerada, Xiang acaba de ganarse una beca en el mismo instituto que el albino ¿qué sucederá cuando sus miradas se crucen? HKxIslandia. DESCONTINUADO. SI DESEAS PASAR A LEER, ADELANTE, PERO ADVIERTO QUE NO VA A TENER CONTINUACIÓN, SI TU QUIERES CONTINUARLO PIDE MI PERMISO Y PODRÁS HACERLO. GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Himaruya.

Nombres humanos:

Islandia : Emil  
>Noruega: Eirik<br>Dinamarca: Soren  
>Hong Kong: Xiang<p>

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, amatistas por naturaleza, al sentir el sol filtrarse desde la ventana. Se levantó cuidadosamente pero no sin antes echarle una ojeada al reloj de mesa junto a su cama.

- 6:14... -suspiró- Dormí de más...-

Se alistó rápidamente y fué hacia el comedor, ahí estaba su hermano mayor, quien era actualmente su tutor, Eirik. Él se había vuelto la cabeza de aquella casa luego de la muerte de sus padres, heredó la fortuna familiar y, la prestigiosa y popular empresa Bondevik Company, la cual era conocida en casi todo el mundo por su excelente calidad en pescado.

Por esa razón lo trataban con tanta amabilidad en el instituto, por eso tenía tantos amigos, por eso muchas chicas lo pretendían, su fortuna compraba esa amabilidad. Siempre estaba rodeado de chicos que sólo sabían jactarse de cuanto dinero poseían y a que lugares viajaban, siempre que podía huía de ese grupito, aunque al ser su compañía la más grande del lugar, se le hacia más que difícil. También tenia popularidad entre las mujeres, chicas no demasiado estudiosas que pasaban el día meditando en quien era el pez más gordo del instituto, irónicamente la compañía Bondevik distribuía pescado y sardinas.

Pero Emil sólo quería una cosa... amor verdadero. Alguien a quien amar y que le correspondiera con la misma intensidad.

-Emil... ¿estás bien? -preguntó su hermano con esa neutralidad tan característica.

-¿Eh?, ah! si, es que voy a llegar tarde -agarró su bolso rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, solo quería salir antes de que...

-¡EL REY HA LLEGADO! -muy tarde, había llegado la persona más molesta del mundo... Soren- debieron extrañarme mucho!, y bueno, ¿quién no extrañaría al rey?.-

-Soren -llamó Eirik- tienes tu propia casa ¿por que no vas allá y dejas de venir a la mía? -preguntó notablemente irritado por la repentina intromisión.

-¿Por qué lo dices mi querido Eirik?, el rey no abandonaría a sus hermanos, ¿qué clase de rey sería si no los cuido?. -

-El mejor que pueda existir -susurró el menor de todos.

-¿Dijiste algo pequeño Emil? -preguntó el danés.

-Que ya debo irme -abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir- adiós Eirik -

-Dime onii-chan -replicó el noruego-

-Adiós idiota...-

-Espero que te refieras al pajarraco que tienes por mascota -protesto el mayor de todos.

-No -declaró tajante para luego salir corriendo cómo alma a la que se la lleva el diablo, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otro sermón de "el REY no puede ser insultado por su hermano y blah blah blah". La verdad es que no terminaba de entender porque Soren se autoproclamaba su hermano mayor, es cierto que practicamente se criaron juntos y que el padre de los Bondevik le tenía sumo cariño y confianza, pero eso no le daba derecho. Suspiró pesadamente pensando en que nunca podría tener un desayuno, almuerzo, cena, mañana, tarde, noche, momento... en paz y lejos de su hermano y el idiota de la cerveza. Volvió a dar otro suspiro y se subió con resignación al no demasiado sobrio transporte, que le llevaría a otro largo día de escolaridad.

Abrió sus ojos con suma pereza, agobiado de no poder reanudar el sueño debido al maldito y bullicioso aparato denominado "despertador". Se levantó desganado y así mismo camino hasta el baño, observando con desinterés su propio reflejo. A pesar de todo debía ser agradecido, obtener aquella beca en el instituto para niños ricos libraría a su hermano mayor de un dolor de cabeza, y es que, eran una familia muy modesta y el dinero definitivamente no sobraba.

Se aseó y vistió con rapidez, para luego caminar desde el corredor hasta la cocina, su casa no era precisamente grande, y allí siempre estaba Yao, cocinando los deliciosos -y económicos- alimentos que solía preparar cada mañana.

-Buenos días-aru -saludó con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Hola -saludó tan serio como siempre, sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Cómo dormiste-aru?.

-Bien.

-Xiang-aru -llamó en tono más serio mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente al otro- Quiero que por favor no pierdas esta beca, es uno de los mejores institutos del país y yo nunca podría aspirar a pagar esa colegiatura-aru.

-¿Qué te hace pensar qué puedo perderla? -cuestionó sin real interés.

-Xiang-aru, te conozco lo suficiente-aru -contestó cruzándose de brazos aún con el cucharón en la mano, logrando sacar una sonrisa traviesa de los labios del menor. -Sé que no perderías la beca por calificaciones-aru pero tu conducta y actitud dejan mucho que desear-aru.

Xiang suspiró con pesadez, odiaba reconocerlo pero era cierto, si no fuera por sus altas calificaciones en su antiguo colegio lo habrían echado sólo por quemar algunos escritorios, lo que para él era una travesura "inocente". Pero sabía de antemano que en este nuevo instituto buscarían pretextos para expulsarlo.

-Entiendo, no quemaré nada ni a nadie, ¿me puedo ir?.

-Claro-aru, pero primero...-le arrebató el bolso con agilidad para luego abrirlo y sacar de ella todo el material incendiable con el que "jugaba" su hermano- Me quedaré con esto-aru, ahora si puedes irte-aru.

Xiang acomodo sus cosas y salió en silencio de la casa, no sin antes darle un azotón a la pobre puerta que no tenía culpa alguna, y caminó tranquilamente hasta la parada de buses.

...

Hola se que al principio no se ve como romeo y julieta (porque no eh leido la historia) conforme pasen los capitulo va ir pareciendose

ADIOS¡


	2. Chapter 2:Incendio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Himaruya.

Nombres humanos:  
>Hong Kong : Xiang<br>Islandia : Emil  
>Germania : Germán<br>Fem!Ancient Rome: Rose (Rous, cómo la del titanic)

El instituto se veía mas grande de lo que Xiang esperaba, aunque bueno, no iba a hacer un sólo edificio que apenas visible ¿verdad?. Entró sin mucho animo, después de todo ya sabía que lo iban a odiar por su economía familiar, así que fue directamente al salón correspondiente que se suponía, debía estar en el quinto piso. El tramo de las escaleras se le hizo interminable, eran excesivamente largas, pobre diablo él que llegara tarde. Justo al llegar a su piso pudo apreciar que a unos metros mas allá se encontraba un disponible ascensor.

-¡¿Es en serio? -se preguntó a si mismo, dándose un cachetada mental- Bah!... da igual -dijo, retomando su inicial postura de indiferencia.

Entró y camino lentamente hasta el ultimo pupitre, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

...

-...Y esa es la composición que explica porqué los seres vivos jamás podremos atravesar la magnetosfera y salir del planeta, a menos claro que Estados Unidos nos revele el secreto para traspasar los cinturones de Van Allen. -escuchó decir al maestro, concluyendo el tema con un sarcasmo al que todos sus compañeros acompañaron con risas. Y aunque parecía no estar prestando real atención puesto que seguía escribiendo aquel reporte, escuchaba más que atento cada una de las palabras del profesor.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso, a lo que todos dieron un suspiro de alivio incluyendo el profesor, todos menos Xiang, quien comenzó a escribir apresuradamente las ultimas lineas de su reporte.

-Pueden retirarse -permitió el maestro, cerrando el libro con el que había instruido toda la clase.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente del salón, siendo el castaño el ultimo en retirarse, pero no sin antes acercarse al profesor y extenderle la libreta.

-¿Lo terminaste? -preguntó sorprendido el hombre, recogiendo la libreta. Anteriormente había pedido un ensayo acerca de los movimientos de los cinturones ya nombrados, nada demasiado complicado, pero no esperaba a que nadie se lo entregara al termino de la clase, ni siquiera al día siguientes, especialmente lo más perezosos.

-Sí -afirmo serio, para luego hacer una reverencia de cortesía y marcharse del salón.

-Pero ésto está...-dijo sorprendido, sin poder terminar la frase luego de haber leído unas cuantas lineas.

Su primera imagen de Xiang había sido totalmente errónea.

...

Entró al baño y caminó hasta el espejo, en donde pudo ver su reflejo. Ni siquiera desayuno había tomado y a estas alturas del día ya no tenia ganas de nada, simplemente quería despejarse, así que siguió parado allí por algunos minutos hasta que empezó a ser consciente del olor a tabaco que inundaba el baño, fue directo a inspeccionar el cubículo más próximo y ¡bingo! allí se encontraba encendedor color rojo y una cajetilla de cigarrillos, guardo lo primero en su pantalón y salio con sigilo del lugar.

Paso al salón más lejano que encontró y allí comenzó a jugar con el encendedor, necesitaba urgente una distracción y el fuego siempre era una alternativa confiable. Estuvo así por algunos minutos hasta que el mechero se resbalo de sus manos hacia uno de los escritorios que rápidamente ardió en llamas, no fue hasta ese momento en el que se sintió realmente satisfecho, pero como sabia que a nadie en ese lugar le agradaría el hecho de que haya incinerado uno de esos costosos muebles huyo velozmente de la escena del crimen, sin percatarse de que alguien más estaba ingresando.

-¿Pero qué?...-cuestionó el albino, al ver la gran cantidad de humo que estaba en su salón- Será mejor que pida ayuda... -se dijo a si mismo, encaminándose hasta la puerta qué al intentar abrir no cedió- Maldición... -siguió intentando con más fuerzas pero esta simplemente no se abría, y prontamente comenzó a desesperar.- A-auxilio... ¡auxilio! -golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas pronto se hicieron presentes y las desesperacion lo venció, estaba comenzando a marearse- AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA! -gritó hasta que sus fuerzas dejaron de acudir y su vista se nublaba, se dejo caer rendido en el suelo, pronto perdería el conocimiento- No creí terminar... así, al menos veré a mis padres ¿no? -se dijo en un hilo de voz, si ese era su final necesitaba una palabra de aliento- Al menos quería... -no pudo continuar al verse rendido a la inconsciencia.

Xiang corrió hasta el salón al oír los gritos de auxilio y derribo la puerta de una patada, para encontrarse a un lado de esta al chico mas lindo qué había visto en toda su vida pero rápidamente salio de su osificación, necesitaba pensar en una solución y seguramente salir por la puerta principal ya nos seria una opción. Se acerco hasta el otro muchacho y comenzó a zamarrearlo.

-Hey chico...-lo llamó- despierta ¿quieres? -siguió agitándolo pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionaria. -Mierda...-si no podía despertarlo entonces tendría que sacarlo como a de lugar de allí o arriesgarse a dejarlo morir, no, esa no era una opción-.

Le tomó cuidadosamente en sus brazos tal cual como a una novia en su noche nupcial y le cargo hasta la ventana, la abrió con dificultad y se dispuso a saltar, después de todo estaban en el primer piso, nada podría sucederles ó eso pensó hasta que oyó aquella grave voz.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL CULPABLE? -grito el fornido hombre entre tanto otros dos extinguieron las llamas, haciendo que el humo se disipara y quedaran expuesto ante quien parecía ser el rector- Tú y yo a la dirección! -ordenó furioso.

-P-pero el chico...-

-Ustedes! -llamó a los dos conserjes- llevenlo a la enfermería -ordeno logrando que los hombres le arrebataran al albino de los brazos y saliesen velozmente del salón- Ahora tú a la oficina!, me explicaras exactamente que paso aquí.

-P-pero...-

-AHORA! -

El castaño siguió temeroso al hombre hasta su oficina, a la que entraron en un silencio aterrador

-Sientate joven...¿Wang?-preguntó extrañado por el apellido.

-Es chino -corroboro el castaño, tomando asiento frente al rector.

-Bien Wang, ahora explicame quién comenzó el fuego -ordenó ya un poco mas calmado.

-Y-yo señor -aceptó apenado.

-¿Y por qué? -cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

-E-estaba jugando con un encendedor...-

-¿Por qué? -

-S-soy p-pirómano... señor -

El alemán le observo incrédulo unos segundos, no muchos chicos se atrevían a mentirle así que inmediatamente busco los archivos del alumno para corroborar dicha información, efectivamente padecía de pirómana, y no solo eso, si no que también poseía las más altas calificaciones de su clase, siendo 9.8 la más baja... todo un prodigio.

-¿El señor Bondevik tuvo algo qué ver con el incendio? -cuestionó con seriedad.

-¿El chico ése?, no, él debe haber entrado después de que yo saliera, señor -respondió algo intimidado.

El rector presiono el botón del comunicador que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Rose, deja de jugar y ven un momento -ordenó.

-Pero Germán, estoy dibujando tu retrato hera hera hera~ -se excuso del otro lado de la linea la mujer, quien seguramente era su asistente.

-No me importa, ven aquí ahora mismo -repitió con un tono aún más intimidante.

-Vale, vale -dijo del otro lado para luego presentarse en la oficina con una radiante sonrisa. Se trataba de una hermosa castaña de entre treinta o cuarenta años, alta, de facciones finas y con atributos bastante destacables, daba la impresión de ser una amorosa y alegre mujer- ¿Si?.

-Necesito que vayas a verificar que el joven Bondevik haya despertado, si ese es el caso traelo hasta aquí -demandó serio.

-Como digas, amor -accedió ella retirándose de la habitación, por la insatisfacción en el rostro del alemán seguramente aquel comentario le había molestado.

Los siguientes quince minutos transcurrieron en silencio, el rector leía algunos informes en su computadora mientras el castaño estaba inquieto por lo que le depararía el destino, no quería que lo expulsaran de ese instituto, no quería darle ese disgusto a su hermano. Así se mantuvieron hasta que volvió la mujer trayendo consigo al albino.

-Y si lo masajeas dos veces al día, uno en la mañana y otro en la noche, conseguirás que tu cabello luzca tan radiante como el mio - concluyo jovialmente la mujer.

-Rose ya puedes retirarte -pidió el rector, al borde la paciencia.

-Como digas, amor -dijo ella abandonando el lugar.

-Joven Bondevik, por favor toma asiento -pidió al albino, quien en silencio tomo asiento junto al castaño- Bien... el joven Wang aquí presente es un joven muy brillante, y tú Bondevik posees una conducta impecable pero tienes algunas deficiencias en ciertas materias, así que les propongo lo siguiente; El señor Wang tutoriara los ramos deficientes tuyo y tu lo vigilaras el resto del día ó... ambos irán a detención por un semestre entero. ¿Qué dicen?.

-P-ero señor -comenzó el albino- yo no tuve nada que ver con el incendio.

-Estuviste allí y con eso es suficiente...-

-P-pero señor yo...!

-Elige ahora, es eso o detención, escoge.

-P-pero...

-Sin más peros!, escoge ahora.

-Pe-... yo... esta bien -aceptó resignado el albino.

-¿Y ustedes señor Wang?.

-Supongo que si...-dijo el otro intentando parecer desinteresado.

-Entonces esta hecho.

...

**HOLA**

**perdon por tardar es que hubo ciertos problemas pero bueno gracias x la paciencia asi otra cosa**

**¿Que prefieres el Pie(se pronuncia Pay) o la Pizza?**

**porfavor responde**


	3. Acaso ¿no lo ven?

El joven asiático no dejaba de seguir en silencio los pasos de Emil, lo cual lo irritaba de sobre manera, no es que él fuera muy abierto a las expresiones pero se le hacia demasiado incomoda la situación. Cuando llegaron hasta el comedor eligieron una mesa algo apartada del resto, ninguno tenía ánimos de llamar la atención y tan pronto como llegaron el islandés se aparto para pedir algo que fuese digerible, al ser un instituto tan variado en culturas tenía mucha diversidad de alimento, y algunas solían ser demasiado... "originales". Entre tanto otro asiático se acercaba hasta el castaño, la curiosidad de Yong Soo había despertado al ver llegar a su primo con el menor de los Bondevik.

- Hey Xiang da~ ze -le gritó el coreano, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda al castaño, haciendo que este se atragantara con el jugo del que bebía.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó mordaz y con evidente molestia. Jamás le había simpatizado su primo, era demasiado fastidioso.

- ¿Qué haces con el chico del pescado?, digo, es que tú eres muy pobre y él es, ya sabes... muy rico, da~ ze -relató alegre.

...

- Hola Emil -saludó coqueta su compañera de clases, una chica rubia de exuberantes atributos y demasiado maquillada para su edad.

- Buenos días, Monserrat ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó intentando no ser descortés pero esa chica en especifico era demasiado... insistente.

- Ay cariño, ¿por qué me hablas así? -dijo ella aparentando falsa inocencia, a lo que el albino no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, detestaba a la gente cínica.- Bueno ya, sólo quería saber que haces con ese chico -cuestionó observando a Xiang, quien parecía querer matar al coreano.

- ¿Él?, él es...-entonces recordó las ultimas palabras del rector, no debía decirle a nadie porque estaría acompañado de él lo que durase el periodo entre clases. Además, no sería correcto.

- ¿Es qué? -

-...Mi a-a-amigo!, s-si, mi amigo... -dijo en un intento de aparentar seguridad, no era bueno mintiendo.

- ¡¿Qué?, o sea, ¿no has oído sobre él?, ¡es pobre, que asco! -dramatizó la siempre exagerada rubia.

- ¿Y eso qué? -preguntó irritado el albino, siempre había estado al tanto de la importancia que tenía el dinero para su compañera pero comenzar a discriminar por el era excesivo.

- Es un perdedor -afirmo ella con seguridad- ¿Es qué no lo ves? -cuestionó con fingida confusión. ¿Ver qué?, realmente para el islandés aquel no representaba ningún problema, hasta le parecía algo romántico... Aquel ultimo pensamiento le hizo estremecerse.

- ¡AHHHH! -se escuchó en todo el comedor el agudo grito del coreano, que se encontraba tirado en el piso a causa de un certero puñetazo departe del castaño.

- Llamen al director! -chilló Monserrat, logrando sacar al albino de su trance, quien reacciono tomando ágilmente la mano de Xiang y jalándolo lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Se encerraron en uno de los cubículos del baño, ambos jadeantes por la eterna carrera que habían hecho hasta este.

- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? -preguntó Emil, fastidiado tanto por la situación como por la cercanía.

- Porque me provoco -respondió el asiático, fingiendo desinterés.

- ¿Qué te dijo? -volvió a preguntar el albino, alzando una ceja incrédulo. Consideraba la violencia una salida estúpida para los problemas, ya bastante tenía con soportar al idiota del danés.

- No mucho... -contestó incomodo.

Se quedaron así por algunos minutos, la proximidad empezaba a afectarles. Xiang poso toda su concentración en el rostro del otro, viéndolo así de cerca se le hacia más que lindo, y no pudo evitar comenzar a acercarse lentamente hasta Emil, quien se sonrojo violentamente y aparto la mirada de inmediato, cosa que decepciono al asiático. Pronto sonó el timbre y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

...

- I think the english lenguage is necessary at work and at school because how many countries speak english lenguage -recitó un joven azabache frente a toda la clase, su ingles no dejaba mucho que desear.

- Y eso es todo... -dijo el profesor Kirkland. Un hombre bastante joven para ser tan pulcro y dedicado en su trabajo, enseñaba idiomas y de esto sabía más de seis (aunque era bien sabido que odiaba el francés), además de ser bastante atractivo a los ojos de las alumnas y algunos alumnos... de cabellos rubios y desordenados, ojos verdes, tez nívea, muy suave al tacto, de impecable presentación, lo único que parecían afectar su presencia eran sus prominentes cejas pero ni eso lograba opacar su genuina belleza.

- Si -afirmó el alumno frente a él.

- Michael, si no mejoras tu Inglés bajaré tu calificación de un seis a un cinco -amenazó sin despegar sus ojos del libro en sus manos.

- Si señor -dijo volviendo a su puesto.

- El siguiente... joven Wang -llamó.

Xiang se paro sin ningún pudor frente a todos y comenzó a leer el complejo texto que se encontraba en su libro de idiomas, y lo peor de todo es que debía hacerlo en ingles británico puesto que el profesor no aceptaba el americano, que parecía ser mucho menos complejo.

- ...and necessary at work and school because we comunicate with the foreign as a lot of contries speak english besides. -concluyó ganandose una mirada de asombro por parte de sus compañeros, él solía ser excelente en todo lo que hacía.

- Ya puedes sentarte... -dijo Arthur, satisfecho por la lectura que había hecho el castaño. Luego pasaron algunos alumnos más hasta que sonó el timbre- Muy bien, quiero un ensayo completo de veinte paginas sobre la adicción a sustancias dañinas, y si Michael, lo quiero en inglés -respondió conociendo de antemano la pregunta de aquel alumno- Y si también, Evelyn, es para mañana a primera hora -respondió nuevamente, logrando que la aludida bajase su mano algo decepcionada.

Cuando todos los alumnos, incluyendo a Xiang, se habían retirado totalmente del salón dejando sumido entre sus papeles el inglés hizo su aparición el rubio americano, quien había estado esperando por más de quince minutos que el salón se desocupara.

Se acerco cuidadosamente hasta el ojiesmeralda para luego abalanzarse sobre éste por la espalda, rodeando totalmente su estrecha cintura, y el inglés que aún permanecía sentado no pudo más que soltar todos los papeles que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Pero qué..! -

- Ya no me ignores -le dijo al odio siendo consiente de que el otro comenzaba a sonrojarse- Este hero necesita a su damisela en apuros para vivir...

- A-Alfred basta... soy tu profesor -dijo el ingles, entre cerrando suavemente los ojos, le gustaba sentirse entre los brazos del americano pero simplemente no era correcto.

- Pronto saldré del instituto ¿sabes?, además tú... me amas -afirmó el de lentes, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

- Tú no sabes eso, y aunque salgas del instituto seguirás siendo un crío... -aseguró el inglés con los ojos totalmente cerrados mientras inclinaba su cabeza hasta atrás para poder sentir la fragancia del americano, su boca podía negar mil veces sus sentimientos pero su cuerpo no podía más que confirmar las palabras del menor.

- Ya soy mayor de edad -dijo animado el ojiazul- Y también te amo... -susurró para luego aprovechar la posición y robarle un beso que fue correspondido sin demoras.

...

Xiang fue directamente hasta el salón de Emil, pero antes de que pudiesen juntarse este tuvo que atravesar todo el bullicio de chicas que lo rodeaban, y cuando al fin pudo estar frente al asiático fueron interrumpidos por la amable secretaria del rector.

- Hey chicos, ¿cómo va su amistad? hera hera hera~ -preguntó la amable mujer, dedicándoles una sonrisa dulce.

- ¿Qué amist...? -iba a preguntar el asiático pero un sobrio codazo del islandés lo calló.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar señorita Rose -dijo educadamente el albino.

- Estupendo hera hera hera~ -dijo alegre- Bueno, me voy para que se diviertan -les guiño el ojo, cosa que ninguno de los dos entendió, y se marcho risueña.

Luego de eso ambos chicos se retiraron del establecimiento, para irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

...

**Hola¡**

**quisiera agregar que lamento mucho la demora hubo prroblemas, y espero que les halla gustado el UsUk despues de todo fue muy corto y si talvez haigan mas parejas que las de HKxIs asi eso es todo dejen Rewiew porfavor,asi nose si dejar que Hong e Is mueran como en romeo y julieta decidan si mueren o viven o algo asi hice una encuesta en mi perfil y de seguro han de decir "Asi ami que chingados me importa" pero porfa voten asi lo ultimo**

**¿Que prefieres el Pie(pay) o la Pizza?(respondan¡)**

**asi por ultimo**

**¡QUE SE JODA LA LEY S.O.P.A!**

**adiuus**


End file.
